1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure set forth herein pertains to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the systems and methods described herein are configured to provide collaborative master data processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Master data management systems provide comprehensive data storage, maintenance and promote data integrity. For example, SAP's Master Data Management Environment system is an integrated system for master data management that uses a Structured Query Language (SQL) database management system, but does not require designers to use SQL for searching, sorting, and retrieving of information. SAP NetWeaver Master Data Management (MDM) is a component is used as a platform to consolidate, cleanse and synchronize master data within a heterogeneous application landscape. It has the ability to distribute internally and externally to SAP and non-SAP applications.
Master data management systems also provide advanced functionality and efficiency. A standard SQL database management system does not support the types of advanced structures necessary for efficiently managing databases of master data. Generally speaking, master data systems provide a thick shell of functionality on top of a SQL-based DBMS to provide a scalable database where data is fully accessible to other SQL-based applications and tools.
Business process management refers to describing, organizing and managing business operations in terms of business processes. Technology is used to enhance business process management and to implement business processes. Although master data is an integral part of business operation, the current integration of master data management systems and business process management systems is limited.
Increasingly, companies and other organizations use multiple enterprise systems to handle business operations, including business operations which require access to master data. Furthermore, individual components of software and hardware within an organization are frequently changed, modified and upgraded. Because of the use of heterogeneous IT landscapes, organizations need a pervasive master data management strategy to avoid the rampant spread of inconsistent or redundant data across their systems. Flexible, well-governed processes for managing and maintaining master data are desirable.
To overcome the problems and limitations described above there is a need for systems and methods that provide collaborative master data processes.